The other Cardcaptor
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Saki a normal girl who lives on her own, wishing she was card captor Sakura. Instead being her sister she has to go through the same process as Sakura. Will she be ever a proper card captor or failed, Join Saki and Sakura on there quest to capture the cards to become,Clow mistress and Clow best magican
1. Chapter 1 I fallen in a anime world

me: can you believe it I m going to be in card captor Sakura's world

Syaron: No *grumbles*

Me:*glares and hit Syaron with my card captor staff* I m going and you can t stop me

Sakura: I m getting a sister yay * hugs me*  
Syaron: Your sister is a menace!

Me: Now Syaron do the disclaimer, and say sorry. Syaron: Athenawrites123 does not own Card captor Sakura, and sorry. Me: Good _Summary: I have fallen into

the world of anime called card captor Sakura I have to run around capturing cards but that s not what I thought and now I m Sakura sister and I have to continue my life in anime, I think this is awesome I m going to enjoy being in a anime.

Chapter 1

I walked into my apartment as I set my keys down, I was lonely no parents, no relatives that live close. I close my eyes and layed on the soft couch in the living room. I was watching anime, my favorite Card captor Sakura. I walked up to my touch screen TV that I got for my birthday ship from my uncle in Tokyo. Can you play card captor Sakura episode 1 I said. Then a glow happened, and it was pitch black. What is your name? Asked the voice. Saki I answered. For now on your card captor just like Sakura and your name will be Saki Kinomoto said the voice. I close my eyes and felt like I was falling, I woke up in a room I found familiar. Saki wake up big sister said a sweet voice. Sakura? I said. We are late for school said Sakura. I automatically jumped out of my bed. I looked in the mirror, I had dark brown shoulder length hair and bangs just like Sakura's and the top hair sticking out like hers, sea green eyes, and the same nose the only difference was height and hair. I was a few inches then her. I changed into a white long sleeve shirt with a red and black sailor collar and a white skirt, long socks that reach my mid-lap and golden brown dusty snow boots that reach her knees. I ran down the stairs and walked to the picture frame. Good morning mama I said happily, I never had a mother figure in my life. I ran inside the kitchen .Good morning everyone I said. My voice was different it sound cute. Hey Touya, Sakura, papa I said. Good morning Saki said Fujitaka-san. I ate breakfast and saw a skate board at the door, it was for me it was light blue my color. I skate outside and wait for Sakura and Touya. OK, time to go said Touya. I push the skateboard and Sakura was skating rhythmically, I saw the blossoms fall down and I caught one in the process. I skated up the ramp and jumped holding my board as I was in the air and landed. I ran into my class I looked at the schedule and ran to my homeroom. A red head girl came up to me she had crystal blue eyes. Hi Saki-Chan said the girl. Her name is Ritsu said the voice in my mind. Oh hi Ritsu-Chan I said to her. I slump on my desk, I look through my text books A's I whisper to my shelf. They were easy I did them before. Hey Saki, did you do your homework on page 30 said Ritsu. I think I-. I looked at the page everything done. Yeah I did it I said. I looked down and living a dream I said to my shelf.

Me: Did you like this chapter its great?

Sakura: I enjoyed it, but where s Yukito?

Me: I will put him in the next chapter along with Kero

Syaron: What about me?

Me: Some where in the story, I will destroy you if you insult Sakura

Sayaron:*hides from me*


	2. Chapter 2 How I become a Cardcaptor

Me and Sakura : Welcome back!

Syaron : welcome back...yep* roll eyes*

Sakura : Anyways,This is the chapter we find the clow books

Me : Sakura do the disclaimer , please little sister

Sakura : Athenawrites123 doesn't own Cardcaptors Sakura,Clamp does

Me :Thanks, Now let us begin Chapter 2

Sakura and I ran inside soaked to the bone, I sneeze then looked at the mirror I had a blush against my face, I have a fever. I sighed and watch Sakura took off her skates. I heard something coming from the basement. Did you hear that? I said. Sakura turn her head towards the basement door. Yes I did she replied scared. I walked towards the door twisting it slowly. I swear I though I saw two eyes staring at me from the basement. I give you one yen if you go down there, first I said to her. Sakura looked at me like I was insane. Fine we both go down there I said to her. Lets split up I said as soon as we got down there. I saw a book shelf with a glowing book,I grab the book. The book was light blue with a full moon,I open it and picked up the card. The Flame it marked and all the cards flew up,I caught only a few I remain calm during the process because I know what will happen to Sakura. I took some of the cards , marked The Feather, The Invisible The Mystery. I close the book and a stuff toy came out. It was a little white cat with gold eyes, a halo and angel wings. My name is Suyki I am the guardian of the Clows Lunar book and- said Suyki looked at the cards in my hands. Don't tell me you open the book she said. well I did I said smiling slyly. I looked over to the right and looked at the roof of the ,two,one and. Sakura screaming from the other side of the basement as a gust of wind blew the cards away. My name is Kero the guardian of the clow book- said a voice. Hey Kid don't tell me you open the book. Well... well said Sakura. Now you have to catch them now said voice. Suyki and I sweat drop I bring Suyki to Sakura's and Mine room, and Sakura walked with Kero.

Let me guess two stuff animals telling us to become cardcaptors said Sakura. Yep said Suyki and Kero in sync. Sakura, Saki time for dinner said Fujitaka-san. We will be right down I yelled. We will be right back, want anything? I want Ice cream said Suyuki and Kero sync again. Ok I said. After dinner I brought two plates of Ice cream. The clow cards are very rare cards,there are two types of cards, Clow and Lunar cards. Clow cards are a little hard at first. Lunar cards are just straight up hard, because at night they usually come and go, in daytime not to much. A guest of wind blew hard against the window farm. Its The Fly card said Kero. The night sky was turning a dark shade of black unnaturally. Everyone was frozen in the darkness. The Darkness said Suyuki. Both Sakura and I ran outside the house. What do we do we both shout in unison. Here's your keys said Kero. A light blue key and a pink key came towards us. Now repeat this" Key that hide the darkness, I Sakura / Saki command you under my contract release my light said Kero. Key that hide the darkness, I Sakura/ Saki command you under my contract release my light They said in sync. I grip my staff, and looked through my cards. I will help Sakura first I said. I twirl my wand and threw my card in the cast and dispel, Feather. Wings sprout from my staff, letting Sakura and I fly. Sakura and I flew to the Card called The Fly. Sakura hopped on the winged creature that looks like a sparrow flying against the sky. I left Sakura to do her job and now its mine. I flew up to the dark sky, and called on the mysterious which made me go against the laws of gravity,cool. Flame Card,cast and dispel. The card made the darkness fall. Darkness return to from your original form,Darkness I cried. I flyed side by side with Sakura, Kero and Saki. Not bad you two said Kero. Thanks I said. You two are the best cardcaptors we seen all century's said Suyuki

Me: Did you like my story, I hope you do because, Its my first cardcaptors Sakura fanfic so I hope its not bad, sorry if the grammar is not correct and the story Pokemon ranger : the aura guardian ranger, is my cousins story under my account so don't hate because she is just a fifth grader, OK so not cool * cry for cousin*

Sakura : Its Ok,onee-chan

Syaron : It was stupid, and this story

Me * Hit Syaron with staff seem like a accident on purpose* Oops! sorry

Syaron : Ow that was on purpose

Me : was not

Syaron : was too

Sakura : * sigh* Review ^ -^"Knock IT OFF YOU TWO!


	3. Laugh and Shadow card and new Rivals

Chapter 3

Me: No time to explain, read the story, I do not own Card captor Sakura

Sakura:…

Syaoron:…

I was skating to school with Sakura, and there were a lot of desk and chairs stacked up in the entrance. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?" I asked looking eye widened. "Oh Sakura this is terrible" said Tomoyo. "Sakura it could be a clow card" I whispered." Isn't this terrible, Saki" said Ritsu as she popped out of nowhere as I jumped back. "Ritsu-chan..." I said. "I was dropping off my little sister and I saw this" said Ritsu looking worried. "Should we tell them, Sakura?" I said as I cross my arms. I heard that there is a ghost girl laughing when I left school yesterday said a boy. "Maybe we should, later" said Sakura. A teacher arrived and directed us to class.

"Hurry everyone, you're going to be late for class"

With that I cross the gate to the section for middle school students.

Later after school, Sakura and I decide to she would walk with Tomoyo, and I would walk with Ritsu." Ritsu, did you think magic exist in this world?" I asked promptly. "Ah yes I do" said Ritsu smiling. "Don't freak out, but I'm a magic user" I said elated. I open the lunar book and a few of the cards I had in the book flew around me. Ritsu eyes widened and I smiled slyly. "I'm a card captor you see and I capture cards to restore balance in this world" I said looking at the books." I got so many questions!" yelled Ritsu star eyed. I sweat dropped.

Sakura, Kero, and Suyuki and I return to the school to investigate. "Come one Sakura "I said. But then a van came by and out came out, Tomoyo, with her bodyguards. Also Ritsu. "Sakura you're not really going to capture cards like that are you? Asked Tomoyo. "Honestly Saki and Sakura please try out our costumes" said Ritsu. How could I forgot, Ritsu is Tomoyo step-sister. I was in a female magician costume that had a blue bow, and a little white beanie, and cape. While Sakura costume was similar, but with a sailor like hat, with a cape. I flew over the wall, taking Ritsu, with me. Sakura manage to get over the wall. Ok then, the card has to be the Shadow said Kero looking serious. "The laugh as well "said Suyuki. I twirled the wand I had in my hand, and called on The Invisible, and I saw a girl laughing and dancing around me, she had long straight hair and spikey hair framing her face, along with a knee length white dress that hugged her body, she glowed blue. I jumped up and asked Suyuki onto how to make the Laugh stop laughing. "Act serious and strike when she's not looking!" yelled Suyuki. I kept a poker face, and prepare my staff. "Laugh return to your original form, Laugh! I yelled.

Suddenly the Shadow appeared. "Fly "yelled Sakura as she jumped on her staff. Sakura was trying to fly really high to escape the darkness, at the right moment Ritsu and Tomoyo pulled the light switch. Sakura was trapped in the Shadow, finally she released, and she captured it. Sakura and I huffed in tired tone. When we got home I saw Yukito waving next door with some groceries in his hands. "Hi Yukito" me and Sakura said in unison. "Let me put these groceries away, and we could talk" said Yukito.

-In Hong Kong-

Sora I want you and your brother Syaoran to get back the Lunar Cards and the Clow Cards said a woman in a Kinamoto and her black hair was pulled back. "Yes mother/Aunt" said the two boys in unison. Sora left up his head as his bangs hover over his brown eyes. Syaoron look his mother in the eye, like it was a promise. Sora left with Syaoron following along, to the airport.

-Back to Tomeda-

Normal POV

As the Cards were set, Saki set the cards in a row, as she closed her eyes and focused, she picked up a card. "A new Rivals, a new adventures" Saki read out loud. Sakura was sleeping with Kero on her sheet, While Suyuki slept on top of Saki head. Saki stood up, and made all the cards retreat into the books. Saki climbed into bed and put Suyuki on the bed cover. As Saki turn away from the book, the moonlight flashed on it and made the creasant moon on it shine. Saki was in pitch black world and she saw a boy in front of her, he had brown hair in a small ponytail with medium length bangs like Syaorons and grey eyes, along with a warming smile. "I will find you Saki Kinomoto, I want those Lunar cards" said the boy as his face turn serious. "You won't get them" yelled Saki as she looked furious. "Your intentions of not handing over the cards are foolish, Saki said the boy. " Who are you?" Asked Saki infuriated. "I'm Tien Li, but in Japan people called me Sora Li, see you soon Saki" said Sora smirking.

Me: Done

Sakura: Nice Chapter

Syaoron: Yes I'm in the Story!

Me: Yeah Yeah Yeah hold your tea kettle….* Sweat drop*

Sora: Yes! Now I can have a crush on Saki!

Me and Saki: Now now hold your Fine China….!

Sakura: Read and Review, here comes the preview

-Preview-

"Hand over the cards "said Syaoron. Syaoron stepped closer, and Sakura backed up. Syaoron board lit up and it pointed towards me, as the boy in my dream pulled me out of the bushes." Now, Now we have another magic user" said Sora as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey put me down" I said as I started to struggle. Sora set me down next to Sakura." Now give us the cards" said Sora as he had an out stretch hand. I heard something climb the fence.


End file.
